Fittings are used in order to actuate a window casement or a door leaf. A fitting here covers all the fitting parts which are installed in the rebate of the casement/leaf and are coupled to the fitting-gear mechanism. The fitting-gear mechanism is connected to a rotary handle which is provided on the outside of the casement/leaf and via which the individual fitting parts are actuated. The fitting parts are, for example, closing mechanisms, drive rods, tilt-locking devices, corner deflection means or scissor mechanisms, in particular rotary/tilt scissor mechanisms and/or the guides thereof. The respective fitting parts here are arranged in the rebate of the frame of the respective casement/leaf For this purpose, the frame profile of the casement/leaf has, in the rebate, a C-shaped groove, in which the individual fitting parts are arranged usually in a displaceable manner and are ultimately connected to the fitting-gear mechanism.
There are two different installation options for installing the fitting parts. One option provides for the individual fitting parts to be pushed on the end side into the open-ended C-shaped casement/leaf groove of the frame profile, The disadvantage with end-side installation is, in particular, that it is often difficult, in the case of a fitting part having to be changed over, to carry out a changeover when the casement/leaf is in the installed state.
Another installation principle is constituted by frontal installation. It is possible here for the individual fitting parts to be inserted frontally into the opening of the C-shaped casement/leaf groove in the rebate of the frame profile of the casement/leaf. However, systems known from practice that make use of the frontal-installation principle require a comparatively large number of components. This means that frontal installation involves comparatively high outlay.
It is usually the case that the installation of corner deflection means is particularly problematic. A corner deflection means is an angular fitting part which has two corner limbs running at right angles to one another. The corner deflection means serves the purpose of transmitting movements of the fitting around corners. For this purpose, the corner deflection means usually has an angled main body, wherein each corner limb has provided on it a movable connection part for connecting to a drive rod. The connection parts are connected to one another usually via at least one spring plate or at least one leaf spring, so that shear forces and tensile forces can be transmitted around corners.
The angular design means that it is usually problematic, and not straightforward, to install and remove a corner deflection means in the corner region of a casement/leaf.